


A Gun By Any Other Name

by Lohksparce



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23253961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohksparce/pseuds/Lohksparce
Summary: After their little catch-up talk with the Guardian at Twilight Gap, Shaxx decides Saint-14's in need of something special, just for him.
Relationships: Saint-14/Shaxx (Destiny)
Kudos: 29





	A Gun By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This little one-shot's based on the conversation between Shaxx, Saint, and our 3rd wheeling Guardian on the quest for the Devil's Ruin. It was too great not to do something with.

_"Saint! I have a gift for you, old friend!"  
  
_Saint-14 just sighed as his beloved pigeons went flying off in every direction, scattering bird seed around his decorated little base in the Hangar. There before him stood a very large and very familiar Titan, clad in the same armor he'd been wearing for what seemed like centuries now, minus a horn. Surprisingly, his hands weren't resting on his hips for once.  
  
"Thank you for scaring away my birds, Shaxx..." Saint-14 clapped his hands together, dusting the bird seed off them. "Even after all this time, you're still louder than a Gjallarhorn going off right next to one's ear."  
  
"Ah. Apologies." Shaxx chuckled, lowering his booming voice just enough to satisfy the Titan. "You know you love me though."  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
Both the Titans just laughed.  
  
"So, what is this gift you've brought me?"  
  
Behind his helmet, Shaxx grinned, keeping his hands behind his back as he strolled up to Saint-14. He could feel the weighted package in his hands, but thankfully his helmet hid the nervousness he hoped didn't show on his face. It wasn't often he was nervous, but gift-giving wasn't exactly his forte. While he participated in them for the sake of others, the festivities of the Tower escaped him, and that included the gift-giving common in them... Even though the overload of cookies and good will were appreciated.  
  
"After our conversation with Gaia in Twilight Gap and the discussion about the specialty weapons, as well as your Crucible ban, I thought I'd have something special ordered for you," Shaxx said, and his soft smile was evident in his voice. He revealed the package to Saint-14, and held it out to him. "Here you are, love."  
  
"Ah, Shaxx, you shouldn't have. Although, I certainly appreciate it," Saint-14 chuckled, taking the package. "So beautiful. Who knew our dear Warlord was a master of gift wrapping as well as Crucible handling?"  
  
Shaxx let out a wonderful laugh that tickled his senses. "You are insufferable, Saint."  
  
Saint-14 couldn't help chuckling. From behind his helmet, his optics looked the package over. It was lavender and purple mixed together in a checkerboard pattern, and wrapped with a dark purple ribbon that matched the color scheme perfectly. It was heavy in his hands, and just a little heavier on one side.  
  
The Titan smiled behind his helmet. That weight was a familiar weight.  
  
Gingerly, he undid the ribbon and the wrapping paper, careful not to tear it too much. The ribbon would fit nicely with his many accolades, and the paper was far too pretty to just throw away instead of saving for his room. It needed more decoration, after all. And more purple. The box was just as pretty; plain and wooden, but a delightful brown. Saint-14 undid the clasp on it and opened it. His optics widened and brightened.  
  
It was a hand cannon.  
  
Absolutely pristine and new, the hand cannon seemed to shine in the sunlight weaving through the hangar's scaffolding. It was his favorite shade of lavender, accented by notes of gray and white on the grip, and across the sides, delicately engraved pigeons stood solemnly. On the barrel, they were in flight.  
  
Their dark purple coloration was a striking contrast to the rest of the gun's colors.  
  
"Shaxx... It's absolutely beautiful," Saint-14 murmured, taking the hand cannon in his free hand, feeling the weight of it, how good it felt in his hand.  
  
Shaxx grinned, hands on his hips. "I thought you deserved a special weapon of your own, even if you couldn't participate in the Crucible. May you slay many Vex with it! And you're free to name it as well."  
  
"Aha! I shall indeed, I shall indeed," Saint-14 grinned, carefully sitting the hand cannon back in its box. He was quiet for several moments. "I believe I'll name it Pigeon's Flight."  
  
"On the nose, but I like it. Or perhaps I should say 'on the barrel'?" Shaxx laughed a little.  
  
Saint-14 sat the box, paper and all, down on one of the stair's of his ship before pulling Shaxx into his arms, satisfied that there were no nosy onlookers to bother them.  
  
"Always so full of jokes." Saint-14 gave the other Titan a playful, affectionate headbutt. "Thank you very much, Shaxx. It's lovely. I'll have to show it to my birds later, let them know many Vex will die in their name."  
  
"You're welcome, Saint. And they had better. I have half a mind to join you for some missions, but the Crucible always calls." Shaxx smiled and wrapped his arms around the Titan's lower back.  
  
Saint-14 leaned in and pressed their helmets together in a special kiss.  
  
"There is one thing though, Saint."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I used the glimmer I owed you as payment for the designing and delivery of your new gun. I hope you won't mind."  
  
"I won't mind if you stand atop the post office and sing to everyone."  
  
Shaxx was now regretting the gift-giving, but only a little.


End file.
